


Risks and Rewards

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Guy/Kyle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Kyle are superheroes.  Sometimes this means injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/crimsonquills/profile)[**crimsonquills**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/crimsonquills/) who requested h/c with Kyle taking the "h" in the equation. Hope you enjoy, hon!

"He's fine," Soranik tells him, but all Guy can see is the bruises on Kyle's face and the tape around his ribs and the cast on his drawing hand. "Guy," Soranik wraps a hand around his neck and shakes him like a puppy. "The wrist was a clean break, okay? And you know the ring takes care of those things."

But his hand, Guy thinks. He shrugs off Soranik's hand when she tries to shake him again. "I hear you," he says, and he looks away to avoid the exasperated look he knows she's wearing.

"You can stay with him, of course. I'll be in my office if you need me, okay?"

"Yeah." Guy sits next to Kyle's bed and touches his arm above the cast. "Thanks, Sor." He listens to her walk away and leans closer to the bed, curling his hand around Kyle's arm. "Sorry," he mutters near Kyle's ear.

Kyle turns his head and opens his eyes, "I passed out, you were apologizing. I come to, and you're apologizing. Shut up, will you?" He grins, then grimaces, his tongue peeking out to lick at his split lip. "It happens."

"I—"

"It happens."

"I—"

"Guy," Kyle lifts his unbroken arm, carful of the IV in his hand, and pokes Guy on the nose. "We're superheroes, all right? We do stupid things, and sometimes stupid things get the chance to get back at us."

"Your wrist—"

"Is broken. I'll deal. You'll have to help me into my pants." Kyle tries another grin, cautious of his lip this time. "Never thought you'd be too morose to help me with my pants."

"I can always help you with your pants." Guy leers, but it slides off his face too soon. "We should have waited for back-up."

"Did we get them?" Kyle asks.

Guy sighs. "That's not—"

"Did we?"

The second sigh is bigger. "Yes."

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"Then, shut up." Kyle yawns, then grimaces, then reaches down to poke at the bandages on his ribs. "My IV's full of painkillers, isn't it?"

Guy snorts. "You think? You've got four broken ribs and a busted wrist. I'm surprised you even woke up."

"Willpower, baby," Kyle says in a passable imitation of Guy. "You love it."

"Yeah, I do," Guy agrees, and he leans forward, pushes Kyle's hair off his forehead and kisses him on the uncut side of his mouth. "Let the drugs do their thing. I'm gonna draw dicks on your cast."

"Leave room for signatures," Kyle orders around another yawn. He presses his head into the pillow and looks at Guy with sleepy, drugged eyes. "Superheroes," he says again.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." Guy makes his ring push out a construct of a felt marker, and he starts doodling tiny dicks around the bottom edge of Kyle's cast like lace detail on a pillowcase. "Go to sleep," he says when he glances up and sees Kyle struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Okay," Kyle says, and he closes his eyes.

Guy waits for his breath to even out before he starts drawing again.


End file.
